Timeline
BC The Infinity Stones are formed. The Makluans create a set of rings that, all together, grant nigh-absolute power. The Guardians of Oa create the Manhunters. The Manhunter Civil War occurs, culminating in the massacre of Sector 666. The Manhunters are deposed and banished by the Guardians. The Celestial Unicron attacks the Manhunter homeworld of Okoto. With the Primes unable to form Voltron, Norrin Radd is forced to enter into servitude to save their world. The Guardians of Oa create seven sets of rings based on the Emotional Spectrum, and found the Lantern Corps. The Masks of Power are forged, using Makluan technology. Their influence destroys Okoto, leaving an uninhabitable metal husk behind. The Lantern Corps splits, due to intense rifts in morals and methods between users of different colors of light. Each Corps is given its own territory. The Orange Corps dwindles in number, as Corps members grow increasingly hesitant to forge new rings. Fin Fang Volthoom scatters the ten Makluan Rings throughout the universe. The Kree conduct experiments on earth, creating the first Inhumans. 3100 BC - The first human Mandarin gathers the Makluan Rings. 2988 BC - The Convergence occurs. The Mandarin uses the Convergence to once again scatter the Rings. Meanwhile, Malekith and the Dark Elves are defeated by Asgardian forces, and the Aether is buried. 0 AD - 1949 AD 965 - Asgard prevents an invasion of earth by the Frost Giants. Odin adopts Loki. 980 - A demon attacks Japan. The Hand is created to stop it, but becomes corrupted. 1899 - Henry Jones Jr. is born. 1918 - Steve Rogers is born. 1936 - Events of film "Raiders of the Lost Ark". 1938 - Events of film "Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade". Henry Jones the Third is born. 1939 - World War 2 begins. 1942 - Henry Jones Jr. meets a man named James Howlett. 1943-1945 - Events of film "Captain America: The First Avenger". 1946-1947 - Events of series "Agent Carter". 1948 - SHIELD is founded. 1950 - 1999 1957 - Events of film "Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull". 1966 - Kara Zor-El is born on Krypton. 1969 - Bruce Banner is born. 1970 - Tony Stark is born. 1979 - Kal-El is born. The planet Krypton is destroyed. Kara Zor-El is trapped in the Phantom Zone. 1980 - Ego the Celestial comes to earth and fathers a son, Peter Quill. 1985 - Oliver Queen and Jane Foster are born. 1987, June - Henry Jones Jr and his wife and son team up with Hank Pym, Janet van Dyne, and her brother Victor. Together, they prevent the Soviet Union from finding the Garden of Eden. Henry Jones Jr and his wife stay behind in the Garden. The experience opens Victor's eyes to powers beyond the confines of pure earthly science. 1987, July - Janet van Dyne sacrifices herself to stop a Soviet ICBM while on a mission with Hank Pym. Her brother Victor leaves the world of earthly science to search for a way to revive her elsewhere. 1988 - Peter Quill is abducted by Ravagers. 1989 - Barry Allen is born. 1991 - Howard and Maria Stark are assassinated by the Winter Soldier. 1992 - Victor van Dyne moves to Latveria. 1993 - Matt Murdock is blinded by a strange chemical. 1998 - Clint Barton recruits Natasha Romanoff into SHIELD. 1999 - Victor van Dyne is appointed Supreme Dictator of Latveria. 2000 - 2010 2000 - The Reverse Flash arrives from the future, murders Nora Allen and steals the identity of Harrison Wells. 2001 - 9/11 occurs. 2002 - Clark Kent begins public hero work as Superman, revealing the existence of super-humans to the world at large. The DEO is founded. 2004 - Kara Zor-El arrives on earth, and is adopted into the Danvers family. 2005 - Bruce Banner tests his Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project on himself, creating the Hulk. He becomes a fugitive. 2007 - Robert Queen dies, and Oliver Queen is stranded on Lian Yu and meets Slade Wilson. 2008 - Melinda May gains the nickname of The Cavalry. 2010 - Events of film "Iron Man". 2011 April 23 - Senator Stern tries to get Tony Stark to turn the Iron Man technology over to the military. May 10 - Emil Blonsky and his team fight the Hulk in a bottling factory in Rio. May 15 - Hal Jordan is presumed dead after a plane crash. May 24 - Ivan Vanko attacks Tony Stark's racing car in Monaco, and is imprisoned for it. May 27 - Justin Hammer frees Ivan Vanko to work for him. May 29 - Tony Stark and James Rhodes fight each other inside Stark's mansion. Rhodes flies away in an Iron Man suit. May 30 - Jane Foster and Erik Selvig travel to New Mexico. May 31 - Tony Stark and James Rhodes fight Ivan Vanko's Hammerbots at Stark Expo. Thor is banished from Asgard. Events of chapter "Arrival: Puente Antiguo". June 1 - Events of chapters "Morning After" through "DC is Bullshit". Emil Blonsky volunteers for Bio-Tech Force Enhancement. June 2 - Events of chapters "Level Zero" through "#EarthPrimeLivesMatter". Emil Blonsky fights the Hulk at Culver University, and is severely injured. June 4 - Emil Blonsky breaks out of medical custody and is promptly beaten by the Hulk. June 6 - Events of chapter "Jane Foster: Second Interlude". June 9 - Events of chapter "The Consultant". June 12 - Events of chapter "Larger Than Life". June 19 - Events of chapter "Assholes of SHIELD". June 21-22 - Events of chapters "Arrival: A Midsummer Night's Dream" through "No Place Like H.O.M.E.". July 4 - Events of chapters "Independence Day" though "Harold Rossou: Interlude". July 9 - Events of chapter "The Envoy". July 11 - Events of chapters "Arrival: Metropolis" through "Enemy of My Friend". July 31 - Events of chapter "Bored Now". August 1 - Events of chapter "Ship Wrecked". August 7 - Events of chapter "Order in the House". August 15 - Events of chapter "The Dragon's Lair". August 19 - Events of chapter "Helpless". August 22 - Events of chapter "Only Mostly Dead". August 25 - Events of chapter "Then, Everything Changed". August 27 - Events of chapter "Fire, Water". September - Events of chapter "Dearly Departed". September 17 - Events of chapter "Meet the Bartons". September 26 - Events of chapter "Arrival: The Age of Heroes". September 29 - Events of chapters "Kindred Minds" and "Hell's Heroes". October 7 - Events of chapter "Hell's Villain". October 14 - Events of chapter "Worthy". October 20 - Events of chapters "Assemble!" through "Earth's Mightiest Heroes". October 26 - Events of chapter "Bitter Work". October 28 - Events of chapter "Now You're Thinking With". October 30 - Events of chapter "The Eve". October 31 - Events of chapter "Ross's Attack". November 2 - Events of chapter "Arrival: The Ten Rings". November 6 - Events of chapter "Dungeon Crawl". November 7 - Events of chapter "Recovery". November 9 - Events of chapter "Ross's Monsters". November 12 - Events of chapter "A Little Help From My Friends". November 13 - Events of chapter "Xavier Watches Television". November 22 - Events of chapter "Bo". November 23 - Events of chapter "The Master Falls". November 24 - Events of chapter "Xavier Bronze and the Father of Jane Foster". November 29 - Events of chapter "Meet Bruce Wayne". December 9 - Events of chapter "The Other Guy". December 15 - Events of chapter "Presidential". December 22 - Events of chapter "The Winter Solstice". December 25 - Events of chapter "The Legend of Ike: Marley". 2012 January 1 - Events of chapters "Arrival: A New Year" through "Betrayal in the Gobi". March - Events of Arc "New York City Arc". April - Events of Arc "From the Past Arc". May - Events of Arc "Invasion! Arc". See Also: Timeline, on Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki Timeline, on Arrowverse Wiki History of the World of Avatar, on Avatar Wiki Disambiguation: Timeline, on Indiana Jones Wiki Category:Completed pages Category:Earth 1 Category:TBD Category:A-wave